


Patriotism

by MrHyde



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHyde/pseuds/MrHyde
Summary: Peter finds out how Captain America fits relaxation time into his busy hero schedule.





	1. Patriotism

**Author's Note:**

> So, character notes/concept notes:
> 
> What I find hot is all the different shapes power dynamics can take. To be honest, I've never found Captain America to be particularly interesting as a character, or particularly sexy in personality. Obviously he's physically hot, but...I was having trouble figuring out how he'd be in bed, and how that would fit with his personality in a way that was in-character and incredibly hot.
> 
> And it came to me. Steve Rogers is controlled, composed, dignified. He'd be composed, controlled, and ever so slightly controlling in bed, but still warm and generous and personal and giving. A quiet and complete confidence. Peter is this sex object to be objectified yet treasured. This beautiful innocence and kindness that should be rewarded, and should be taught how he should and can be treated.
> 
> I find the idea of slow, torturous sex that never strays from slow and torturous to be incredibly arousing. I think Steve has the quiet will to pull that off. I've now jacked off at least 10 times thinking about this, when I've never even really gotten hard thinking about Cap before.
> 
> Let me know how you feel about the characterization, any pairings you find hot and interesting. I love using Peter as a central figure to explore power dynamics in these characters and establish a dark humanness to their oft pseudoshiny personalities.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out how Captain America fits relaxation time into his busy hero schedule.

Peter Parker was exhausted.

He’d spent the last 3 hours running through the wilderness of South Africa with the team, trying to thwart a small contingent of aliens who had a plan of colonization ironically similar to apartheid. He was sweaty, dirty, and his suit was torn in multiple places. All Peter wanted was to pour a glass of water down his throat and sleep for 10 hours. Unfortunately for him, there was still an hour long ride back to the airport, and then a 15 hour flight to New York. 

The only upside was that he had been put in the back of a transport truck with Steve, and no one else. He liked Steve. Steve was calm and kind, brave and trustworthy and always treated Peter with the utmost respect. The space they shared in the truck was small, the two of them sitting side by side on a metal bench. It probably would have made Peter anxious if it were anyone else, but Steve’s strong, quiet presence put him at ease.

They had been riding in easy, tired silence for a few minutes before Steve turned to look at him.

“Great job out there today, kid.”

Peter smiled shyly under his mask, glancing up to where Steve’s deep blue eyes were visible through his mask. “Thanks, Captain.”

Steve smiled gently. “I know you’re probably tired, but try to enjoy this ride. Don’t get many moments of peace like this in our line of work.” He paused. “Hear that?”

Peter listened, and heard nothing. “Hear what?”

“Exactly. Nothing. Just…quiet. Feels like the rides back from assignments are the only times I really have to just sit back and…relax.”

Another minute or two of silence, with only the sound of the wheels turning and the road crunching beneath them, before Peter heard a small sound breaking the meditative monotony of the drive. Peter glanced to the right and saw Steve making repetitive, tiny movements that he didn’t understand. And then he did.

Captain America was slowly, steadily sliding his hand over the groin of his suit. He was neither fervent nor firm, just lazily rubbing the slowly growing bulge in his pants. Peter swallowed involuntarily, and shifted in his seat, tearing his eyes away. Captain America’s head fell back against the wall of the truck as he sighed and slowly pumped his hips up against the firm pressure of his own hand. Peter was frozen in his seat, eyes straight ahead and unblinking, seeing all of this in his peripheral vision.

The movement stopped. 

And then Peter heard the unmistakable sound of a tediously slow unzip.

He couldn’t stop himself. He turned his head, almost unnoticeably, and watched as Captain America reached into his tight suit and pulled out the most delicious, perfect cock Peter had ever seen.

It smacked softly against the stomach of the blue suit. Peter’s mouth watered as he took it in. Probably eight and a half inches long, thick like the cans of Red Bull that Peter had scattered around his room. A red pink tip, already leaking some glistening precum. A thick vein running up the underside made Peter lick his lips without thinking.

The kid was grateful for how his mask hid his gaze, as he watched Captain America put his left hand behind his head and slowwwwwly wrap the other strong hand around himself and stroke languidly. Smooth and torturously slow, his hands slid up and down the thick shaft of his cock, and didn’t stop. Peter didn’t understand why the Captain was moving so slowly, how anyone could stroke themselves that slowly and not go insane. It was taking him five whole seconds for a single stroke up and down (yes, Peter counted), hand gliding over the entire length of his meat. Peter was sweating under his suit as he held his breath in anticipation for a break in the torture that didn’t come. Steve’s hand just kept moving, never changing pace. The only change was in the amount of glistening, sticky precum that began to slowly spill out of the Captain, making his already mouthwatering dick slick and shining. Peter knew it was cliche, but he couldn’t help but want to ask the Captain for a taste of his big lollipop. But Peter would never have the courage to say something like that to Captain America.

As Peter thought about all the ways he could get Captain America to slide his throbbing dick in his mouth, the Captain shifted. The hand behind his head joined the other to envelop the full length of hardness in powerful, controlled hands. He stopped his stroking, and Peter was confused. Until the Captain started to slowly thrust up into his hands. His hips lifting silently off of the bench to pump into the tight vice of his grip. His muscular ass tense and controlled with each silent thrust, somehow even slower than how he was stroking himself.

Peter Parker was lost in a daze of arousal. The sight before him…was nothing he’d ever even thought about seeing. He’d spent his fair share of nights touching himself thinking about the muscular physique of his fearless leader, and often felt a little ashamed of it afterward, embarrassed to think of the older, honorable man touching his young body. He’d imagined Steve Rogers meeting him in the showers after a sparring session, taking him against a wall, and fucking him rough and hard and mean. He’d have marks on his ass from where Steve slapped him, bruises on his hips from the super soldier’s grip. Peter had dreamed of risky, under-the-table blowjobs in the boardrooms of Avenger’s Tower and dirty, pants-around-the-ankles quickies in the alleys of New York City. But none of that was anywhere near as arousing as what he was seeing now.

Captain America, fully suited up, his mask tight on his head and biting his lips, with his gorgeous, dangerous, juicy cock sticking straight up in the air as he fucked deep, powerful, slow thrusts into his own hands. The plush, bitten lips of Steve Rogers parted and let out a single, breathy, nearly-silent groan.

“ahh……”

Peter whined. In the silent, slow control of the truck, the small sound was obvious. The Captain kept sliding into his hands as he turned to look at Peter.

“Peter?”

“Y—Yes?”

“Would you like to taste Captain America’s cock?”

Peter inhaled sharply, shocked, and nodded furiously. He moved to take off his mask when Steve’s hand stopped him, gentle but firm.

“Not like that.” Steve used his free hand to roll Peter’s mask up just over his lips. Peter felt a thrill of arousal pour through him, and he started to lean over to get his mouth on Steve’s dick. Steve stopped him again.

“Not like that, either. Not yet.” Peter returned to sitting upright, slightly confused. Steve’s right hand was no longer wrapped tightly around his cock, but was just tight enough that, as he moved his cock, his hand brushed it incredibly lightly. His own teasing made Steve inhale deeply and sigh it out again. The Captain raised his left hand, thumbing Peter’s bottom lip a few times. He reached up and unclipped his helmet, taking it off and setting it gently beside him as he slid his his fingers through his blond hair. Then he turned to look at the boy next to him.

“You trust me, Peter?”

Peter nodded quietly.

Steve smiled softly. “Good. Follow my orders and I’ll make sure we both get what we want.”

Peter was so hard it hurt.

“Now. I’ll ask again. Would you like to taste Captain America’s cock?”

Peter swallowed and said, “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Good boy.” And with that, Steve Rogers took the hand that had been stroking his cock, raised it to Peter’s mouth, and slid two fingers inside. Peter was surprised, and grateful, and horny. His tongue slid between the long fingers, tasting a hint of the muskiness of Captain America’s cock. He moaned around them at the sweet, salty taste of sex. He opened his eyes to see Steve stroking himself with his other hand, still that insanely slow tempo of pumps and slides, as his blue eyes peered with curiosity, control, and a hint of arousal at Peter’s mouth. 

Captain America slid his fingers deeper into Peter Parker’s mouth, feeling where his tight throat began. Peter opened his mouth wider and gagged ever so slightly. The fingers immediately slid back out of his mouth, and as he was about to protest, Peter felt the Captain’s thumb slide in. He licked around and over and under it, and found it coated with the juicy, tangy, sweet precum of the man next to him. The Captain had been thumbing the tip of his huge cock with his thumb on every torturous stroke up, and all the wetness it had gathered was now Peter’s for the taking. Peter sucked furiously, not even caring about the image of him being a young boy sucking the thumb of his hero. He looked into Captain’s eyes with a blazing gaze as he swirled his tongue around the man’s finger and slid his lips up and down it slightly. Steve’s cock throbbed, and Peter nearly came in his suit as he saw Captain America stop his strokes to give a sharp smack to his cock.

“You’re doing a great job, kid. I need to be able to see your whole face now.” He raised both hands and pulled Peter’s mask the rest of the way off of his face. Peter looked wrecked. His lips covered in spit and a little bit of precum, his hair messy and matted, cheeks ruddy and flushed and eyes shining with anticipation and lust and embarrassment.

The Captain leaned down and kissed Peter, deep and long and billowing. His tongue brushing against Peter’s lips as he held the boy’s head in his hand, tipping him back so he could properly take Peter’s perfect mouth. Peter was overwhelmed, having never been kissed before. To be kissed like this, like there was all the time in the world and the Captain just wanted to consume him like a fine meal…he was swooning, and hard as a rock.

“N-Now what, Captain?”

The man smiled and cupped Peter’s face. “Now you get to feel it in your mouth.” The hand on Peter’s face slid around to the back of his head, and pulled him gently but insistently until his lips were mere centimeters from the throbbing cock of the blond bombshell next to him. Steve took a moment to rub the tip of his dick around Peter’s lips, coating them with his precum. Peter whimpered, and Steve slowly pushed him the rest of the way down, until the boy’s lips were finally, mercifully wrapped around him. Steve held him there for a second, letting him feel the weight and heat of it in his wet, warm mouth. Then`slowly, slowly he pressed the rest of his cock into the boy’s mouth, sliding gently into his throat. Peter’s eyes watered and he swallowed around the massive cock, feeling it twitch and pulse as he massaged it with his throat.

Steve moaned softly, and slowly pulled Peter off his cock. Peter looked up at him, and lost his breath when the Captain slowly turned him over onto his stomach, rolled his suit off his body, and leaned in to exhale a warm breath on Peter’s tight young ass.

“Try to keep quiet while my tongue is inside you, kid.”

Peter whimpered as the Captain started gently and firmly licking his way into Peter, letting out a muffled, “Delicious.” He was squeezing Peter’s plump ass, massaging it softly as he unraveled Peter with his tongue. Peter writhed under him, letting out a moan.

Steve slid up Peter’s body, covering him, as he took Peter’s hand and placed it over Peter’s mouth.

“Don’t want the drivers interrupting me.”

The Captain slid back down, and continued the slow devouring of the young boy’s tight ass. His tongue slid agonizingly in and out of Peter, licking him and kneading the lovely bounce of the ass in his hands. Peter was squirming, trying not to push himself up against the warm mouth taking him apart. He moaned and whimpered into his hand, until he was muffling a single continuous whine. 

The tongue was gone as he was once again draped in Steve’s large, strong frame.

“I think you’re ready now.”

Peter swallowed hard, his breathing labored. He felt the thick, warm cock slide gently over his hole and against the cleft of his ass.

“Y-Yes, please.”

Steve was grinding and sliding slow and steady, his hands braced next to Peter’s face.

“Yeah? You want Captain America inside you?”

Peter whimpered. “Yes, Captain, please, I—I need to feel it.”  
Steve lowered his body until it was flush against Peter’s back, the texture of Steve’s suit a titillating roughness on his tender skin. Steve snaked one arm under Peter’s neck and cradled his head firmly, still sliding his thick dick up and down Peter’s ass, just barely brushing against his hole. He whispered in Peter’s ear, “You a virgin, Pete?”

Peter flushed. “Well I—I’ve never done…this—before.”

“Mmm, but you’ve done something?”

Peter gulped.

“Tell me about it, kid. Tell Captain America about how you’ve been touched before.”

The boy swallowed and nervously, quietly said, “Well…Doctor Banner once…fingered me open. During a physical.”

Steve was breathing warm and deep on Peter’s neck as the boy started to sweat, making his cock slide ever so easier against Peter’s body.

“Did he make you feel good?”

Peter nodded.

“Did you cum, with his doctor’s fingers sliding in and out of your perfect body?”

The boy whimpered, lifting up his ass and pressing up against the teasing weight of the Captain.

“Y—Yes. I…came all over myself, in my underwear and on the floor and the walls.”

Steve stilled. “Well. Guess it’s my duty to make you feel even better than he did.”

And with that, the huge cock of America’s model citizen started to fill the tight, young ass of Peter Parker.

He moaned. He moaned loudly, with surprise and relief, and was rewarded with Steve’s hand over his mouth. He was finally buried to the hilt, and started to pump in and out of Peter. Infuriatingly, his thrusts were slow and measured like he stroked himself. No sharp thrusts, no drilling, no bed-rattling fucking. The Captain was slow, and smooth, and hitting all the right spots. His hips swiveled with a roundness and fluidity and control that dumbfounded Peter, and then made him feel too good to even remember why he was dumbfounded. The Captain was on top of Peter, his rough suit scratching Peter as his powerful body sent tiny, controlled waves of euphoria through the boy. Steve pulsed, the tight hot innocence of Peter’s ass perfectly taking his super soldier cock. He breathed heavily in Peter’s ear with each arduous slide in and out, feeling the boy go limp with pleasure and open up fully to allow the Captain to slowly take him apart.

Steve pulled out, and turned Peter around, leaving him on his back with his cock leaking against his toned stomach. He stepped back and methodically removed the rest of his suit, until he was standing, glistening and hard and muscular in front of Peter.

Peter’s mouth watered once again as he took in the body he’d seen so many times. No matter how many times he’d seen the Captain without a shirt, the tightness of his suit always made Peter shiver. The strength in every movement was emphasized by the suit, and each stride or gesture or punch was evidence of the immense power of the man inside of it. The pillowy, firm pecs, the defined stomach, the ropey arms and lickable biceps. There was no way he could resist it. Peter wanted to touch. 

As he reached his hands out to touch, the Captain leaned back slightly. “Don’t worry, kid, you’ll get your chance to touch me. Once I’m buried inside you again, moaning and shivering, I’ll let you feel every inch of the man making you feel so good.”

He pulled Peter’s legs against his shoulders, as he leaned close to Peter, their lips almost touching as they exchanged heated, sighing breath. The Captain slid in again, his range of motion limitless now that he was out of the suit. The torturing, agonizing fucking resumed, and Peter felt like he was going insane. The unchanging depth and speed of the Captain’s movements were holding him right at the precipice, a level of arousal Peter had never experienced before. But there was nothing to push him over the edge. The Captain held his gaze, fervent and unflinching like the warmth of a fire.

The Captain leaned up, staring down at Peter, and put the boy’s hands above his head, holding them there with his own, manly hands. Peter was spread beneath him as he moved his left hand and wrapped it around the the boy’s throat. Peter inhaled sharply, a little hesitation in his eyes.

Still pumping in, the Captain said, “Focus on how good it feels with me filling you up, how good you look with me buried inside you.”

He tightened his grip, and Peter gasped, feeling slightly dizzy and suddenly every inch of him was more sensitive than ever before.

“Breathe, Peter. That’s an order.”

Like everything he’d done before, Steve knew exactly how much Peter needed, and never went further, sending tremors of arousal through the boy and never allowing a moment of respite.

Peter was moaning loudly, or would have been if he could get the sound past the hand wrapped around his throat. Steve released Peter’s hands, and moved them to rest on his chiseled, beefy chest, sliding them down his stomach. Peter was so grateful and worried about losing the opportunity to worship the man’s body that he stopped moving. The Captain leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

“You’ve been waiting to touch Captain America like this. Now’s your chance, kid.” And he leaned back up, still choking Peter, and slid the fingers of his other hand into the kid’s mouth. He started fucking into the boy ever so slightly faster, still torturously slow. But that tiny difference in speed made Peter feel like he’d been hit by a train of arousal.

Captain America was over him, his body slick with sweat, chest flushed, hair still somehow perfect. Peter whined desperately, and began running his hands over the muscles of the man he idolized. Squeezing his chest, running his hands over his abs. He hooked his legs around the Captain’s waist, pulling him deeper and down on top of Peter. When his hands moved up his arms, the Captain flexed his biceps, seeing how Peter squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. The Captain had never stopped his controlled destruction of the boy, and as he swiveled his hips a little, Peter’s eyes rolled back in his head. His hands grabbed onto the Captain’s back desperately, dragging his nails down the muscles there. Steve panted quietly into the boy’s neck, throbbing with the way Peter was sucking his fingers, the redness of the boy’s face as his hand stayed around his young neck.  
Peter whimpered, “C—Captain, I’m gonna cum.”

The man squeezed Peter’s neck once. “Hold it, Peter. Cum when the Captain tells you.”

Peter nodded, trembling, taking Steve’s fingers deeper into his mouth.

The transport truck rolled to a stop.

Peter froze.

A sound of a door opening and closing, and boots on the ground outside. Steve only breathed more heavily, sliding deeper and deeper and slower into the boy. Peter was unable to protest with the fingers in his mouth and his breathed being squeezed and fucked out of him, feeling himself slip further and further away from reality as he was being drowned in the Captain’s lust.

The sound of feet marching towards the back of the truck. Peter looked around wildly, terrified at how much he didn’t care as long as he kept feeling this kind of pleasure. Steve felt Peter tighten around him, seeing how close the boy was to letting go.

“Not yet, Pete.”

He was deeper and deeper and slower and slower, dragging Peter back and forth from the edge.

The door unlatched, and was about to swing open, and Captain America leaned down to stare into Peter’s eyes. 

“Cum.”

Peter felt something pour into his veins as his whole body clenched and his weeping cock shot rope after rope of cum on his toned body, some of it hitting his lips. He whimpered, his mouth opening in a silent scream that turned into a simpering moan as he looked to the open door and locked eyes with none other than Doctor Bruce Banner. Steve didn’t stop sliding into him, keeping him sensitive and trembling and moaning as Bruce turned away, shocked and blushing. Behind him stood Hawkeye, mouth agape and eyes focused.

Steve completely ignored this change of events as he kept slowly pumping and sliding and rolling his hips, drinking in Peter’s wracking pleasure, utterly focused on the boy beneath him and his ass milking his cock. Peter stared up at him, too fucked out to care.

“You want Captain America to cum inside you, Peter? Hmm? Want to feel how a super soldier fills you up?”

Peter moaned filthily. “YES, please.”

Steve was dripping with sweat, completely intoxicated. “Please, what?”

Peter sobbed, oversensitive and more turned on than he thought was possible.

“Please, Captain America.”

Steve slid slowly out one more time, buried himself in Peter, and held his gaze for a single second, before pleasure washed over his face and body. He fucking erupted. He shuddered and moaned loudly, mouth in an O, thick cock pumping out cum that Peter felt filling him up. The Captain licked into Peter’s mouth, the cum on Peter’s lips sliding between their tongues and lips as the Captain kissed Peter with a fiery consumption, his cock still throbbing and coating Peter. He pulled back, still groaning, as he pulled out of Peter. Still shooting cum from his huge cock, Steve lost his composure for a single second as he let out an uncontrolled moan and covered Peter’s face, white streaks of his load striping the young boy’s swollen, pink lips and sharp, plump cheeks. Captain America stood over the boy, body heaving, and slid his still-hard cock into the boy’s mouth, sighing hugely.

He looked up into the eyes of Hawkeye, unnerved. Peter trembled under him, still feeling aftershocks of the orgasm the Captain had teased out of him.

“Our flight ready for takeoff?”


	2. Precision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns that his actions have consequences, and gains new confidence. Clint Barton reaps the rewards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, a little sloppy and choppy and done in a rush, but it got me off and that's the point, so who cares, right?
> 
> GIFs that inspired me: 
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=muscle+jeremy+renner+body&tbm=isch&hl=en-US&prmd=inv&rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS876US876&sfr=vfe&hl=en-US&ved=2ahUKEwjfl_CZoobmAhXPm54KHSLLDxcQrNwCegQIARBY&biw=414&bih=722#imgrc=lNlXYYZsk-7XOM
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=jeremy+renner+sex+scene&rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS876US876&hl=en-US&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiytb3rs4bmAhVhMX0KHfxYAhsQ_AUoA3oECA8QBQ&biw=1054&bih=615&dpr=2#imgrc=qRUZD-xgOpZn7M:

The flight home had been…awkward. Or maybe Peter just felt awkward. But there was an undeniable tension between the Captain, Dr. Banner, and Clint Barton as they had sat quietly in their seats, avoiding eye contact. Steve had cleaned Peter up and helped him to the plane, leaving Peter to recline in his chair and sleep off the flood of emotions and hormones that Captain America had teased out of him.

Now they were all back in Avengers Tower, well-rested and in need of a warm shower and a hearty meal. Peter, Steve, and Clint stood silently in the elevator together. It stopped with a soft ding, and the Captain gave Peter’s shoulder a warm squeeze before walking off towards his room. Peter couldn’t help but stare at the flex of his strong legs in the tight fabric of his blue suit. The absolute controlled power of those legs, driving the Captain’s torturous thrusts into him….Peter felt his spent cock twitch at the memory.

The gruff, slick voice of Clint Barton interrupted his train of thought. “Quite a guy, huh Pete?”

Peter flinched and glanced sideways at the sinuous man next to him. “W-What?”

Clint smirked the tiniest bit. “Just saying, Steve might be our Captain and all, but still can’t ignore the way that body moves.” Peter shuffled uncomfortably, remembering how a mere 12 hours ago he was looking into Clint’s surprised eyes while the Captain made him cum all over his body.

Clint let out a tiny laugh. “But obviously I don’t need to tell you about Captain America’s body.” Peter flushed, keeping his eyes straight ahead. Clint turned toward him, and Peter felt the man’s eyes raking slowly over his body, still squeezed into his red Spiderman suit. “And anyway, I’m bored of looking at him. There’s other plump little asses that deserve my attention.”

The elevator dinged open onto the kitchen and living room, and Clint started to walk out. He turned to look at Peter, and, with a smirk, pointed to Peter’s neck. “Missed a spot.” Peter’s hand flashed up, feeling a small stripe of Captain America’s cum somehow still on his neck. Peter blushed and stuttered, not knowing what to say. Of course he knew that Hawkeye had seen him with Cap, but Peter was hoping they would all just pretend it never happened. He glanced up into the man’s sharp eyes in fear, his hand shaking a little. Clint noticed, and grinned. 

“Don’t freak out, kid, I’ll take care of it.”

Peter sucked in a quiet breath as one of Hawkeye’s hands snaked into his hair, pulling his head to the side, and the other winding behind his neck to hold him in place. Before he could say anything, Peter felt Clint’s warm, firm tongue on his neck, pressing insistently and sliding maliciously over and over the skin still covered in another man’s cum. Clint gave one tiny, tiny bite to the sensitive flesh, and Peter failed to muffle a whimper. Clint pulled back, licking his lips as he smirked at Peter. 

“All gone.” And he turned on his heel and walked out the elevator and towards the kitchen. 

Peter was reeling. He was humiliated at having been called out on how risky he’d been with the Captain, how easily he’d let himself be used and undone. He was scared of the way Hawkeye seemed to see through him. And he was undeniably turned on by what had just happened. Peter had never really thought of Hawkeye that way, but having the dirty evidence of another man’s lust for him licked off by the sharp, handsome, and slightly terrifying older man was…intriguing. 

Peter trailed after Clint, heading to the kitchen to find something to sate his appetite. 

Clint was already chopping up some vegetables, and didn’t even look up when Peter came in. Peter walked past him and nervously opened the fridge, not seeing anything inside it with all of his focus on the presence of the other man in the room. He blindly grabbed a jar of honey and some fruit, and turned back to the counter. 

As he began to snack, Clint glanced up at him. He let out a small snort. Peter looked at him, incredibly nervous and becoming incredibly aroused watching the man’s forearms flex while chopping. 

“What?”

Clint looked up again, chuckling darkly as he looked at where his mouth had been on Peter’s neck.

“Seems like you’re easy to make a mark on, Pete. I barely even bit you.” A small red and purple spot had blossomed under the boy’s skin, matching the blush that was beginning to cover his face. Clint put the knife down, and reached over to press his thumb into the mark. Peter shivered as he felt the pressure and hint of pain from Hawkeye’s finger on his bruise. Clint noticed Peter straighten up, and looked the kid in the eye as he pressed harder. Peter bit his lip, muffling a groan. Clint grinned, and went back to his chopping, completely ignoring Peter. The kid was confused and frustrated. He was hard as a rock, and the rough pads of Hawkeye’s strong fingers pressing against the fresh bruise on his neck didn’t help. But why had Clint stopped there? Did Clint not want him? Was he really just helping Peter out and got carried away?

Something in Peter turned. Even if he was just helping, Peter wanted more from Clint Barton. And he was going to get it.

Terrified of this new confident desire, Peter Parker picked up the honey he’d been eating and smeared a small streak of it on his neck, right over the bruise Clint had left.

“U-Umm, Agent Barton?”

Clint rolled his eyes as he kept chopping. “You can call me Clint, Spiderboy.”

Peter swallowed, preparing himself to take the leap. “Okay, then. Well…Clint, do I have any honey on my neck?”

Clint stilled. Peter held his breath as the man slowly looked up, his eyes flashing as he saw the glistening sweet stickiness over the bruise on the young boy’s neck. Clint carefully put down his knife, wiped his hands on a dishtowel, and slowly stalked around the counter towards Peter’s stool. Peter felt like he’d forgotten how to breathe as Clint spun him around, and placed his strong archer’s hands on the counter either side of the boy beneath him. Peter felt like an animal, stalked and cornered by a fast, vicious predator. Clint loomed over him.

Clint’s voice was quiet and dark as he said to Peter, “And here I thought the Captain was a special guy who got lucky. But turns out you’re just a little slut, aren’t you?” 

Peter opened his mouth to reply, but any words he’d been about to say turned into a moan of pleasure as Clint leaned down and gently, firmly licked the honey off the boy’s neck. Clint pulled back, laughing at Peter. “What a fucking cock whore.” He leaned close to Peter, their lips almost touching. “You know, Peter, if you wanted me to fuck you, all you had to do was ask.” Peter whimpered, and nodded hopefully. Clint just chuckled again. “Oh no, you had your chance to be straight with me, and instead you wanted to pull this shit with the honey.”

Clint grabbed one of Peter’s hands and brought it to cup the rock hard outline of Clint’s thick, long cock in his jeans. Peter gasped, a wave of arousal surging through him as he felt Clint’s intimidating cock pulse. Clint’s hand guided Peter’s in a slow stroke over his bulge before Clint returned his hand to the cold granite counter behind Peter.

“You want this?” asked Clint. Peter nodded profusely, hand stroking a little faster. “All you have to do is beg for it.”

Peter swallowed and wet his lips before whispering, “…please?”

Peter gasped as Clint suddenly shoved him backwards, laying him out on the countertop, with the archer holding the boy’s hands down by his head. Before Peter could catch his breath, Clint rolled the tight pants of his suit up to his knees, just enough for his pale bubble butt to be exposed. 

“Not good enough,” Clint growled. One of his hands left Peter’s, and the boy heard an unzipping noise before Clint lifted his legs up and smacked his raging hard cock against Peter’s hole.

“Please, Clint, I-I want you,” he whimpered. Clint unceremoniously shoved the tip of his dick into the boy, feeling the tight warmth for just a moment before pulling back out.

“Pathetic. Come on, Pete, I saw you with the Captain. I don’t care if you’re young and inexperienced, you’re a desperate little slut. Now beg for my cock and I’ll use you like the fucktoy you are.”

Peter shuddered, feeling a kind of fear he’d never experienced before. He’d fought aliens, robots, and homicidal billionaires, but having the Hawkeye threaten him like that…made him feel dirty. He knew the older man wanted Peter to be weak, and submissive, a whimpering mess for his dick. But Peter had been trained in how to respond to threats, and he was desperate to see how Agent Barton would react.

Summoning all his courage, Peter lifted his legs over Clint, his suit still binding his ankles together behind the man’s head, and used the leverage to pull Clint down to him. The archer looked surprised and intrigued at the sudden shift, and Peter took the opportunity to snake his hand around the man’s throat. He squeezed firmly, giving a smoldering look into the man’s eyes as he said, “You better fuck that cock into me right now…unless you’re all talk.” 

Clint let out the breath he was holding, his eyes wide with arousal. He hesitated for a moment.

“Fuck.”

And then he was ramming his cock into the velvety ass of Peter Parker, relentless and fast. Peter’s mouth dropped open silently as every single stroke stabbed his prostate, making his whole body shake with pleasure. Clint leaned down, grabbing Peter’s shirt and using it for leverage as he slid even deeper.

“Oh fuck me, fuck fuck FUCK, YES” Peter yelled gleefully.

Clint grinned wickedly. 

“Mmm, yeah? You like that, you little brat? Like my dick fucking you open? God, your young ass feels so fucking good, squeezing my cock, god, you were MADE to take dick.”

Peter released his hold on the man’s neck in favor of ripping open the tight, sleeveless muscle tank hiding the toned, powerful physique now drenched in sweat. Shaking with every thrust, Peter looked with contempt at the man above him before sneering, “Come on old man, what are all these muscles for if you can’t fuck me any harder than this?” Clint growled and spat in Peter’s mouth before snapping his hips rapidly in and out, the force of it scooting Peter back on the granite countertop. 

“Good enough for ya, whore?”

In response, Peter reached out and dragged his fingernails down Hawkeye’s arms, leaving red scratch marks. His mouth watered as he felt the toned, powerful marble of the archer’s arms, perfectly built for precision and strength. Clint noticed Peter’s attention to his arms, and laughed.

“Oh, you like my arms?”

“Yeah, so why don’t you use them? Or are they also just for show?”

A sharp slap to the face left Peter reeling, tears of pain streaming slowly down his pretty face and onto his slick, swollen, smiling lips. Clint said nothing as he picked Peter up, spun around, and pushed him against the fridge, holding him up with his knees still on Clint’s shoulders. The archer’s strong hands held his hips in place so firmly that Peter was unable to move when Clint started fucking brutally up into him, the kid gasping for air with each thrust.

“Not so fucking talkative now, are we?” Peter could only look at the man with fear and desperation. Sweat streamed down Clint’s body as his cock was milked by soft, wet, warmth. He looked into Peter’s eyes, and saw that the boy was losing control. He doubled down on his efforts, bending over Peter and hammering away, using the volume of Peter’s whines and moans as his guide. 

Peter started to scream profanities as Clint hit his mark with every thrust, and Clint knew the boy was about to explode.

He whispered in the boy’s ear, “Mmm, you gonna cum for me, you fuckin brat? Guess I wasn’t all talk, now was I?” Peter shook in his hands, his cock throbbing and leaking all over his stomach. “Be a good boy and show me how much you love my cock.” Agent Barton wrapped his hand around Peter’s neck and squeezed as tight as he could while burying himself deep inside him. Peter’s eyes rolled back in his head as his cock twitched and shot cum all over the front of his spideysuit. Clint lost any sense of pride as he threw Peter back on the counter and ravenously licked up the boy’s cum, his pumping into Peter getting faster and faster. Peter heard Clint moan shamelessly as he laved his tongue over Peter’s toned young body. Clint let out one quiet whimper, before—

“FUCK YEAH!” 

And Peter felt Hawkeye’s warm cum shooting inside him for a moment before the man pulled out. His cock was red and angry, shooting a fountain of cum all over Peter’s stomach. The boy reached down, gathering the hot load with his fingers, before slapping Clint with his cum-covered hand. Clint’s spent cock twitched, and he picked Peter up by the neck, pinning him against the wall as he felt his own cum drip down his face and onto his exposed, meaty pecs.

“Next time you feel like being a little brat, just remember who ended up with my handprints around their waist.”

Peter looked down and saw two red and purple bruises in the shape of Clint’s strong, broad hands around his narrow hips. The boy giggled, and looked at the man naughtily.

That’s when Peter noticed Dr. Banner standing motionless in the doorway. He looked surprised, turned on, jealous, and…a little sad. Before Peter could say anything, Bruce walked quietly out of the room.


End file.
